warlords_demisefandomcom-20200214-history
Kronan Dorgak
Kronan Amadeus Dorgak is the playable character and protagonist of Warlord's Demise. He was born in Zagor Ridge Village, to Morla and Zilicog Dorgak. His mother was killed when Oradius's men burned down the village. His father was killed in the First Crusade. Kronan trained under the War Monks of Vorrokk, where he learned the ancient art of Voritaski. Kronan traveled across the land in search of Oradius, and slew him. Kronan and his band of rogues went on to slay hundreds of other evil beings until they finally brought an end to the reign of Dargoth the Omnipotent. During his early life, Kronan was a lonely child. His only friend was his father. He was being trained by his father to become a knight and continue the Dorgak heritage. Kronan was approximately eight years old when his mother died in the fire. At the time, his father was taking Jerusalem for the Christians in the First Crusade. Kronan fled the ruins of Zagor Ridge Village for the nearby village of Vorrokk Cave Village. Here he met the legendary War Monks of Vorrokk. They felt pity for him, having his village burn to the ground and his mother die in a heap of embers. The Warrior Monks of Vorrokk trained him in their ways. Soon he had learned the ancient fighting style of Voritaski. But the Warrior Monks of Vorrokk were attacked by the Cnaerygians. Only three monks, including Kronan, survived the ambush. Kronan fled across the Forest of Chaltidae to the City of Destiny, the place where the Dragon Warrior Shista Podida ventured from. He was arrested by the City's guards and incarcerated for petty theft in the Dungeons of the City. The Vigilante known as Kae attacked the City with his band of rebels, who threw open the gates of the Dungeons so that the prisoners might fight alongside them. After the battle that came to be known as Kae's Conquest, the City of Destiny was deserted and Kronan joined Kae's Rebels. They liberated the cities of Larkath and Bajinx before Kae was killed in the Conquest of Ragseppiden. After Kae's death, the remnant of the rebels went their separate ways. Years later, in the Desert of Xxyvidi, a tribe of nomads known as the Brixi Sha paid Kronan to slay the Scorpling, a terrifying beast threatening their tribe. Shortly after, another village known as Karsh Village paid Kronan to eliminate the Deathcrax Rogues. He did, and the game begins with the ceremony the Karsh villagers throw as a tribute. Kronan learns from the village blacksmith the current whereabouts of Oradius, and ventures to slay him. He gathers a small group of rogues and helps villages across the land on his way to slay Oradius. He slays Oradius and divides his riches among his rogues. To the right, you see Kronan as he appears in the original 2006 game. As you can see from the image, the quality is not nearly as good, which is why it was remastered. Kronan's armor changed completely for the better. Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Warrior Monks of Vorrokk Category:Playable Characters Category:Kronan's allies